Life Changes
by Supersam1906
Summary: Night and Day are twins. They have lived their lives constantly being mixed up. When word of the twins of the Ouran Academy Host Club gets to them, the two are intrigued. Read as the two girls get swept away by the host club
1. Prolouge

**disclaimer: i only own rights to Night and Day. Everything else is not mine. Enjoy!:)**

Prologue/intro thingy

At all of their family gatherings they always got the same thing. When they received clothes they always had to wear the same outfits. And on their birthday they received the same presents.

Night. The youngest of the twins, but only by a couple minutes was diagnosed with a heart condition at age 7. Because of her weak heart she didn't play outside any more and she lived indoors.

While Night lay in bed resting Day, the eldest of the twins, decided that she would take this as an opportunity to be an individual. Growing up for the all of 7 years with someone constantly beside you, Day became lonely and decided that she would play with Night in her room.

So while the two girls amused themselves by playing the, which one is Night game they became annoyed that no one could tell them apart. This made them particularly annoyed because Night was sick and was completely different from Day.

So the two girls grew up together and ended up becoming isolated. When they reached high school their rich parents sent them across the world to live with their rich uncle and aunt, so that they could attend to a high school in Japan.

And so it was here in front of the big wooden doors of Music room Number three, in the hall ways of Ouran Academy, which the two girls found themselves. They were both wearing the same yellow uniform that every girl wears at the school, and they both had their black hair that reached to the bottom of their rib cages let down.

One of the girls was wearing a pink clip to keep the hair out of her eyes. She turned to her twin and firmly said, "Night are you ready?"

The other twin turned to her and took a deep breath, "am I ready to meet the twins of the Ouran Host Club?" Night smiled. "If your there with me Day".

Each of the two girls grabbed a handle of the big wooden doors and pushed them open…


	2. Chapter 1

Life Changes chapter 1

As the big wooden doors opened the sounds of laughter and greeting traveled across the room to the girls. As soon as the girls enter the room a gorgeous, prince-like boy with blond hair, dressed in renaissance clothing walked over to them.

He reached out and grabbed Day's slender hand "welcome my fair maidens, we are delighted that you have decided to join the host club on this particular day. As you can see the theme is the renaissance era. When love had no boundaries!"

Night took the opportunity to look around the room. There were a series of Michadi Antique pieces of furniture. The Victorian, American furniture was all around the room. Among the furniture there were other men dressed in modernized, renaissance noblemen and knight's clothing.

A smaller baby-like boy with blond hair was eating a gigantic piece of cake; beside him was a more serious looking boy. An extremely serious looking boy with glasses was sitting on one of the couches on a very out-of-place laptop on his lap. To her dismay Day had grabbed her hand in need of help.

Night faced her twin to see that the blond "prince" was trying to "whoo" Day and it wasn't working.

"I'm sorry but you're not-"

"My type and I would appreciate-" Day cut in, but got cut off by Night.

"It if you let her go" Night smiled at the fact that her and her sister could still finish each others sentences perfectly.

The blond "prince" went from handsome to desperate. "What? Not your type…" He trailed off while walking into the corner of the room. A dark cloud of despair followed him while he curled up into the feedle position.

A very girly looking boy with brown hair looked up from his guests. "Kyoya, Tamaki is doing it again."

The boy on his out-of-place laptop stood up from the couch and approached the "prince".

"Mommy…they say I'm not their type" the prince-like boy said as Kyoya made his way over to him.

_Guess the weirdo on the floor in the corner is called Tamaki_ Night thought to herself.

"Mommy?" Day thought out loud.

"He clearly has issues" Night responded to her twin as the two of them directed their attention to the scene in the corner.

Kyoya had been talking to Tamaki, when a small baby-face boy walked over. He was followed by a bigger one. "Tama don't be sad. I'll be happy to be their host" then he and the bigger guy walked over to the twin girls.

"Hi! My name is Honey, wanna come and play with Mori, Bun-bun and me?" the cute boy said with a giant smile on his face. "There are lots of sweets for us to eat!"

"Awwww" Day said as she looked at Night for approval.

Night looked at the tall boy, Mori, and then Honey. "I'm sorry I don't eat sweat things but if my sister wants to she can, I would like to meet the other hosts first." Night gave him a big smile and walked towards the girly looking boy.

Day smiled and walked over to a table and began listening to Honey talk about Bun-bun and all the sweets he liked. Day felt bad for leaving her sister, but as she and Night were well aware of, they couldn't be together for ever. Still she slipped in glances of her sibling between bites of the chocolate cake she was eating.

When Night approached the girly-boy she smiled "Hello may I sit down?"

"Uh, sure. I'm Haruhi." The boy said.

"Hello, Haruhi" Night said as she sat down at their table that was place beside a window.

As Night stared at out the glass to the campus below Haruhi just looked at her. Nights pale skin reminded Haruhi of the moon and her long black hair was the color of the night sky. "I didn't catch your name"

"Just call me…" as Night trailed off Day got up from her seat and ran to Night.

"I am sorry but could I borrow her for a second?" Day said in between the beeping of an alarm from a watch that hung from her wrist. The silver of the thin chain complemented Day's porcelain skin.

Night stood up from the table and looked at Haruhi. She leaned in close to her ear and whispered "I'll be back tomorrow" then she paused and leaned away from Haruhi. When Night smiled she said loud enough so that only Day and Haruhi could hear "girls have to stick together".

The twin girls walked out of the host club leaving the members who had met them, with thoughts of a pair of girls with porcelain skin and hair that was black as the night sky.


	3. Chapter 2

okay so here it is! Fianally right?!?! Sorry it took so long to write this one! i just lost the ispiration and yeah...anywho its a short one but i promise...well ill try...but i hope the next one is longer...it should be! Anyways hope you like it and dont forget to review review review!!!

Supersam1906 out

* * *

Life Changes

Chapter 2

"Haruhi!" At the sound of his name the girlish host looked up from the instant coffee that he was preparing. Just as he looked up a big yellow blob ran straight into him. "Haruhi! The time we have spent apart has felt like eternity and-"

"We just had to come and see you!" the second blob cut in.

Haruhi couldn't help but smile, "Night, Day, good to see you two again."

The two girls stood beside each other and grinned revealing two sets of perfect teeth. Night looked around the room. "No theme today?"

"No my princess there is in fact a theme. Today we are fashioning the 'Ouran High School Host Club' theme," a tall blond boy said, suddenly appearing beside Night. Suddenly Night was trapped in his embrace, "now shall we continue this conversation over some instant coffee?"

"Are roses floating around his head?" Day whispered to Haruhi.

"Yeah, common Tamaki leave her alone," he replied with a sigh.

With a serious face Tamaki looked at Haruhi and then dropped Night and grabbed Haruhi, "don't worry Haruhi, Daddy hasn't forgotten about you."

Day raced over to Night and helped her twin up. After making sure that she was okay Day turned to Tamaki determination clear on her face, "Tamaki, don't just drop her like that! What if something hap-"

"I'm fine," Night cut in, "common Haruhi you're still my host."

Tamaki looked baffled. Normally the twins could finish each other's sentences and they were impossible to tell apart. They reminded him of Hikaru and Kaoru on normal days, but today they were like two different people. But he didn't dare say anything, he wasn't that dumb.

The twins split up without saying a single word to each other; Day going to the table where Mori, Honey and the mountain of cakes, Night to the table situated by the window.

When Night and Haruhi were seated Haruhi looked at Night taking in her every feature. Her normal porcelain skin looked sickly, and her normally bright green eyes were now dull. "Are you feeling well Night? You look sick."

Night turned her attention from the outside scenery to her host, "When are the Hitachiin brothers gonna get back from their trip?"

This shocked Haruhi. She couldn't recall telling Night about Hikaru and Kaoru, "umm, in a couple days."

Night looked down at the instant coffee in her tea cup. It was decorated by a rose that was blowing in a breeze, but its petals were scattered around the cup. To Night the black coffee seemed out of place being in a elegant tea cup such as this one. "Do you believe in heaven?"

Haruhi smiled, "yes."

Night looked up from the seeming coffee and shook her head, "I don't."

"Time to go," Day said, suddenly appearing behind Night. Night got up from the table and reached out her hand. Day thought about it but when she saw the look in her sister's eyes she laced their fingers together. With that the twins left the Host Club, the sound of an alarm echoing after them.


End file.
